


An Intimate Night of Premonitions

by Oceanboy96



Category: Twilight, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Breaking the Bed, F/M, Intimacy, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanboy96/pseuds/Oceanboy96
Summary: Alice and jasper are preparing for a night of intimate fun, when a life changing vision from Alice interrupts their night.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Kudos: 9





	An Intimate Night of Premonitions

Jasper and Alice took to their bed after a long day of hunting. They’re appetite only sated after a particularly veiny deer crossed their path. Alice began to reinforce their head board to the wall and started chuckling. “How is it possible that we’ve hunted these woods for four years and you still keep tripping over that rock,” Said Alice while smirking at Jasper. “ Jasper jumped into the bed with such force he almost messed up Alice’s progress. “I swear it moved since yesterday. Next time tell me where it’s gonna be,” he laughed with his trademark lack of enthusiasm.

“Is something wrong,’” Alice asked as she got into the bed with jasper, leaning her head on his chest. “I’m just annoyed I still keep messing up. I’ve been so off since I switched from people.” He turned onto his side, away from Alice. She sat up and flipped him back by his shoulder while straddling his torso. She started tracing the lines on his chest down to his belt, and gliding her fingers along his waist. “I understand how you feel. When Carlisle took me in, the cravings we’re difficult but I got through it. I’m sure you can too jaspy.” Alice fell forward to his ear, and lowered her hand beneath his buckle to cover his nether regions. Plus you haven’t been off where it mattered,” she seductively whispered.

Jasper locked eyes with hers which were a mere inch away. He could see her enter a trance as her grip on his member lightened. “What are you seeing for this session,” he grinned. “Let’s just say it’s a good thing I finished drilling the headboard to the wall.” In a millisecond her back was straight and her top was torn into shreds. Her voluptuous chest now exposed, her hands tore into Jasper’s shirt and pants leaving him with nothing but his confederate muscles glistening with Alice’s dripping drool, tinged red from the hunt. Jasper tore Alice’s pants with nothing but incredibly fast motions of his twitching cock, stiffly cutting through the denim. Both of their outfits were in ruins as they pulled the remaining scraps of fabric from their collective crevices.

Jasper flipped his role, pinning Alice under him as she gasped and gripped his shoulder blades. “Let’s switch it up this time my love. The way you tore into that beaver earlier gave me much inspiration,” he said with his Bible Belt accent slipping out. This meant he was too horny to bottom, a rare occasion. Alice’s excitement turned to concern as she reminded him of his many n word slips that usually accompany his southern vernacular. But, he assured her it wouldn’t happen this time. It had been many years since he was this horny, and his time in the rebellion was far behind him. Their locked vibrating lips created a wind that swirled around their heads, creating a love vacuum free of distractions. As their bodies began to grind further into the mattress the main event was unable to begin.

A sudden tensing of Alice’s muscles freed them both of their passion and returned them to their bedroom. She sat up crying and shaking, grasping onto Jasper's arm. “What is it my love. What’s happening.” Alice could see their room again and turned to Jasper. “It’s the towers. It’s going to happen again. Rubble and blood spilling down Broadway. The dust cloud choking mothers and babies, tourists unable to escape the fires shooting through 84th and fifth street. It was insalvageable carnage.” She stopped her description, unable to continue through the tears. Jasper now completely flaccid, held her tight and pushed her face into his chest. He slowed his breathing, and lifted Alice’s face to meet his own. “Never forget, and never again. We will stop this. What season was it.” Alice now collected said, “I could see the purple hues of the oaks in Central Park before the dust cloud overtook them. That means we have four months give or take.” “In the morning we’ll talk to Carlisle and Esme but we know they prefer not to meddle in human affairs,” Jasper said.

Alice stood up and paced next to the bed. “If human life is sacred enough not to consume, then it’s important enough to save. We have to do this.” Jasper stood as well and took her in his arms,” and we will do this. Let’s take care of this in the morning when a topic of this weight can be had properly. Let’s lie down.” They returned to the bed still nude and now comforted in each others embrace. “Alice sometimes I forget how special you are.” He held her closer than she thought was possible, generating a frictional heat their bodies couldn’t replicate. She turned to face him and smirkingly said, “I believe you were about to make me the south tonight.” They aggressively returned to their original positions, ready to make Alice’s first vision come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys want me to continue the story!


End file.
